Venganza SasuSaku-KibaIno
by Jeny Inuzuka
Summary: Dos chicas nuevas llegan a la ciudad Sakura e Ino atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos mas populares de la escuela Sasuke y Kiba, pero lo que ellos no saben es que ellas buscan venganza de los asesinos de sus novios.


**_Aclaraciones:_** _Contiene personalidades OOC, Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ._

* * *

 **Venganza**

 ** _Por Jeny Inuzuka_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Dentro de una bodega abandonada en algún lado de la peor parte de la ciudad de Tokyo se encuentra un hombre de imponente apariencia, con un cabello negro largo y unos ojos negros penetrantes, vestido parcialmente de cuero negro...Madara._

 _Madara entra a la bodega para encontrarse con otras dos personas que lo esperaban con impaciencia._

──Tengo un último trabajo para ustedes

 _Los hombres se levantaron de las sillas donde estaban sentados, solo una luz tenue iluminaba el centro de la bodega la cual dejaba a la vista a Madara pero no a los hombres._

── ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

──Mañana llegaran los hermanos Akasuna, quiero que los secuestren y cobrar el rescate─. Guardo silencio mientras les pasaba unos folders con la información de los hermanos─ Y cuando paguen el rescate...mátenlos.

 _Uno de los hombres tomo los folders, dentro de ellos estaba una foto de los hermanos Akasuna junto con su información personal: peso, edad, estatura, apariencia física y la hora en que su vuelo llegaría. Al terminar de verlos se lo dio al otro hombre el cual sin abrirlos respondió_.

──De acuerdo pero como siempre nos quedamos con la mitad del dinero.

──Está bien

 _Los hombres fueron los primeros en irse aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche para que nadie los viera irse, así como nadie los vio llegar. Quedándose Madara solo en aquella bodega oscura y solitaria._

* * *

 **Al** **día siguiente**

 _En el aeropuerto de Tokyo son las 9 de la noche cuando los hermanos Akasuna llegan. El primero en bajar del avión es un chico pelirrojo de cabello corto y de mediana estatura, trae puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, camisa blanca, chamarra negra y zapatos negros._

──Tokyo, por fin estamos aquí

── ¡Espérame Sasori!

 _El segundo hermano baja las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar al pelirrojo, es un chico rubio de cabello largo atado en una coleta y parte de su cabello le cubre la mitad del rostro trae puesto unos pantalones café oscuro, camisa negra, chamarra café y zapatos negros._

──Muévete Deidara sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde

── ¡Lo sé hermano pero es Tokyo!─dijo señalando la ciudad─. Tenemos que ir a una fiesta, conocer el lugar

──Si con eso me vas a dejar tranquilo, vamos.

 _Saliendo del aeropuerto ya se encontraba esperándolos el chofer familiar para llevarlos a su hotel. Se iban a hospedar en el hotel Ginza Crestón, sus padres habían optado por un hotel ya que solo estarían 5 días para cerrar unos negocios familiares y después regresarían._

 _Pero lo que no se habían dado cuenta los hermanos es que desde su arribó al aeropuerto dos hombres los estaban esperando escondidos debajo de la torre de control, ya que traían ropa totalmente negra nadie los podía ver tan fácil con la oscuridad de la noche._

──Son ellos──dijo señalando a los hermanos──, escucha lo que dicen.

──Parece que irán a una fiesta

──Nos ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlos── sonriendo de lado──, puse el rastreador en su coche.

── ¿Tienes el somnífero?

──Por supuesto── sacando un pequeño frasco──.Vamos

 _Los hombres subieron a unas motos que habían dejado estacionadas fuera del aeropuerto y discretamente siguieron el coche de los hermanos hasta el hotel Ginza Crestón. Quedándose a unos metros de distancia vieron como los hermanos entraban y después de media hora salían para volver a su coche._

──Eso fue rápido, ni siquiera se cambiaron

──Que importa, mira──señalo el coche──.Ya se van

 _[...]_

 _Los hermanos van de camino al antro Tokyo Pub Crawl recomendación del chofer, al llegar ven que el lugar era enorme como el chofer les había dicho prácticamente era una pista fácil para 300 personas, al rededor se encuentran diferentes mesas y todo está lleno de luces neon. En el centro al fondo está el DJ en una tarima junto con la barra de bebidas._

 _Sasori al entrar clavo su mirada en una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que estaba sola en una mesa, se fue dejando a Deidara solo en la barra._

──Ahora vuelvo Deidara

──Espera Sasori acabamos de llegar y...se fue─. suspira─ ¿Ahora qué hago?

── ¿No quisiera un trago?─. Le ofreció el cantinero en la barra, al ver la expresión dudosa de Deidara continuo─ El primero va por la casa

──Me encantaría pero tengo que buscar a mi hermano primero

 _Deidara camina empujando gente hacia donde se fue Sasori y lo encuentra con la chica castaña abrazándola. Debe admitir que la chica es linda por lo poco que puede ver por las luces la chica tiene ojos cafés al igual que su cabello y una sonrisa que pondría a cualquier chico a sus pies._

──Entonces preciosa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?─.le extendió su mano─ No te vas a arrepentir

──Me encantaría

──Lo siento─ dijo Deidara haciendo que la chica lo mirara─, pero será para la próxima.

──Bueno me voy─ dijo ella algo nerviosa─, fue un gusto Sasori

 _La chica se fue haciendo que Sasori mirara molesto a Deidara, pero eso no bastaría para Deidara se supone Sasori es el mayor y debería poner el ejemplo._

──Pero que te pasa hermano─ reprendiendo a Sasori─, ¡tienes novia!

──No seas amargado Deidara─, dijo con tono molesto─ ¿Qué quieres?

──Tu no cambias─ dijo seguido de un suspiro─. Lo que pasa es que el cantinero nos ofrece un trago gratis

──Vamos entonces

 _Ambos hermanos se acercan a la barra donde el cantinero ya tiene sus tragos preparados, dan las gracias y se lo toman. Sin saber que con anterioridad los hombres le habían pagado al cantinero para ponerle el somnífero en sus bebidas y estaban esperando en la bodega de botellas a que los hermanos se desmayaran._

── ¿Qué es?─ reaccionando confundido─. Sabe algo extra...

── ¡Sasori! Que...

 _Los hermanos se desmayan al instante, acto seguido entran los hombres aprovechando todo el ruido de la música y que nadie les pone atención cargan a los hermanos y salen por la puerta de atrás para que el chofer familiar no los vea. Suben a los hermanos en una camioneta negra para llevarlos a la misma bodega abandonada donde se encontraron con Madara._

 _[...]_

 _Se escucha el ruido de la camioneta al estacionarse afuera de la bodega, solo la luz de la luna ilumina la calle haciendo más fácil a los hombres llevar dentro a los hermanos. Una vez dentro atan de manos y pies a Sasori y Deidara a unas sillas de metal._

──Bien hecho─ dijo Madara con una sonrisa─, dejen me a mí el rescate

──Bien, ya nos vamos entonces es tarde

──Nos vemos mañana

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en la bodega**

 _El rayo del sol entra por la única ventana que tiene la bodega cayendo directamente en Deidara haciendo que se mueva por la incomodidad de la luz._

── ¿Pero qué sucedió?─despertando con dolor de cabeza─ ¡Sasori! ¡Despierta!

── ¿Deidara?─ reaccionando con lentitud─, ¿dónde estamos?

──Parece una bodega abandonada─ observando a su alrededor─, tenemos que salir de aquí

──Lo siento pero eso no va a pasar

 _Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la esquina oscura de la bodega, se podían ver las dos figuras de los hombres recargados en la pared pero no sus rostros, Sasori pudo notar por la forma en que estaban recargados que estuvieron allí hace tiempo y solo esperaban que ellos despertaran._

── ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

──Solo cumplir nuestro trabajo, el cual es sencillo─ dijo uno de los hombres y con un tono frio continuo─, secuestrarlos, cobrar el rescate y matarlos

──Son unos malditos desgraciados pero no se saldrán con la suya

 _Los hombres que habían estado ocultos en las sombras por fin salieron a la luz. El primero en salir fue un joven alto de cabello castaño con unas marcas rojas en sus cachetes y un olor a perro combinado con loción_. _Vestido con una playera a cuadros negra con rojo, pantalones negros y tenis negros. Kiba Inuzuka_

──Yo creo que si

 _El segundo en salir era de cabello negro, ojos negros penetrantes iguales a los de Madara pero el imponía respeto combinado con miedo y tenía un olor a muerte con sangre como si nada en la vida le importara_. _Vestido con una playera gris, pantalones negros y tenis negros._ _Sasuke Uchiha_

──Vámonos, Madara nos espera

 _Dicho esto Sasuke y Kiba se fueron dejando a los Sasori y Deidara más confundidos de lo que ya estaban._


End file.
